If Only Charlie was There
by Homojeon
Summary: Seandainya saja, Charlie Puth hyung ada di BBMA, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi? /Charliekook Slight!Vkook/Taekook. Crack. Summary, title dan konten mungkin menyimpang. Ehe


**Pair : Charlie Puth x Jeon Jungkook (CharlieKook)**

 **Homojeon**

 **Warning : Crack!Crack!Crack!, Typo, Failed sex scene**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook tanpa sadar kembali mencari sosoknya.

Sedikit saja. Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa _ia_ akan datang.

Sedari tadi mata tanpa kenal lelah berusaha menelisik di antara kerumunan selebritis papan atas yang berisik. Dalam artian baik. Mereka di sambut dengan ramah, meskipun mereka merupakan sebuah grup kecil dari negara Asia.

Meskipun begitu, merupakan suatu prestasi tersendiri ketika mereka meraih prestasi. Dan rasa kebahagiaan itu ditunjukkan dengan satu pelukan beruang oleh ketujuh pria lainnya. Salah satunya, sekalipun ikut bergembira, masih dengan setia menerawang ke arah _audience_ yang lain. Sekalinya ia bahagia, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan desir kecewa ketika satu pertanyaan terlintas di dalam benaknya.

 _Kemana daddy-nya?_

Dan tampaknya, raut bahagia semu itu _pun_ tidak luput dari pandangan _hazel_ tajam kekasihnya. Sekalipun si pria Kim ikut berbahagia, karena— _hei,_ mereka baru saja mengalahkan sederet artis papan atas lainnya, _bung.—_ ia tentu bisa melihat bahwa kekasih mudanya tampak sedikit murung. Tidak seperti dirinya sendiri yang akan bertingkah layaknya _maknae_ manis.

" _Baby?"_

Panggilan bernada rendah cukup membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget. Hanya untuk mendapati wajah Kim Taehyung berjarak hanya beberapa _inchi_ darinya. Menatap penuh penasaran, hingga akhirnya ia sadar dan menyentak tubuhnya sedikit menjauh karena mereka tidak sedang sendirian.

"Y-Ya?"

"Sesuatu yang salah?" Tanyanya khawatir, "Kau tidak terlihat baik."

Jungkook sedikit menikmati sentuhan Taehyung pada pipi. Berusaha menyamankan diri, sekalipun sebenarnya rasa kecewa itu tetap ada, "Aku baik, hyung." Ucapnya.

"Yakin?"

Satu anggukan lagi. Dan ia nyaris sekali menelan rasa kecewa itu kalau bukan karena getaran pada sakunya. Satu notifikasi, Jungkook ingin sekali mengabaikan. Tapi rasa penasaran lebih mendorongnya, 

_'Hey baby. Congratulations.'_

— _C_

Oh, perlukah Jungkook menarik nafas?

Lalu satu denting lagi, 

_'Meet me outside?'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, kedua kaki jenjang miliknya mulai melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan. Mengabaikan nada panggil dari Kim Taehyung yang berusaha mencegahnya. Yah, ia tidak bisa fokus. Karena beberapa langkah kemudian, satu siluet pria kaukasia menyapa inderanya.

Dan bagaimana pria itu tersenyum begitu lembut, dengan satu _bouquet_ bunga dan setelan jas _Armani_ tengah menunggunya dengan postur tegap yang membuatnya merasa kecil, ia tahu. Ia merindu. 

_"Hey, baby boy."_

Charlie Puth datang untuknya. Dan Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia yang sedari tadi memberontak ingin memecah dadanya.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak tau bagaimana, dan apa pemicunya.

Yang pasti, untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin bermanja. Ingin memeluk, dan bercinta dengan pria yang ia rindukan hingga rasanya ingin mati. Ingin disentuh, dimanja, dan diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri dengan rayuan semanis gula.

Dan yang ia yakini, bahwa begitu deru nafas pria yang kini memeluknya erat;ーmenciumi lekuk lehernya dengan kedua tangan tersampir rapi pada pinggang rampingnyaーsemakin memberat, ia tahu pasti. Pria ini pun tidak mampu lagi menahan hasrat. Karena sesungguhnya, tidak ada yang mengetahui ikatan yang terjalin diantara keduanya.

Kekasih hati bermarga Kim pun tidak.

 _"Daddy, Daddy_ _ー_ _I miss you."_

 _"Me too, baby."_ Bisik prianya pelan. Bibir beradu samar pada kulit leher putih jenjang. Menggelitik epidermis sensitif hingga bulu tengkuk pun ikut merinding gemas, _"It's been a while."_

Jungkook mengangguk. Suara rintihan bernada needy terselip dari bilah bibir semerah _cherry_. Membuat sang pria menggeram. Dan tanpa pikir panjang menggiring tubuhnya menuju sudut sepi yang nyaris tak terjangkau diantara kerumunan selebriti sosialita di ajang karpet _magenta_.

Satu tangan menggenggam _bouquet_ , satu lagi mengelus lembut punggung yang lebih muda. Bibir bertemu, lidah membelit, dan kedua kelopak mata menutup merasakan nikmat. Sesekali lenguhan kecil akan terselip dari pemuda Jeon. Karena gulatan lidah akibat rindu ternyata lebih liar dari yang dibayangkan.

 _"Ung, daddy_ _ー_ _"_

Lidahnya menelusup semakin dalam. Menggelitik langit mulut dan sudut antara gusi dan gigi. Membelit lingua yang lebih muda, sebelum menyesapnya pelan dan mendorong isinya dengan saliva panas. Mengaduk di dalam hingga nafas yang lebih muda semakin tercekat, dan untaian liur pun jatuh terselip dari sudut bibir ketika terbuka mengambil nafas.

Panas.

Jeon Jungkook merasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas. Terlebih ketika bagian tubuh mereka yang terhimpit, kini beradu dengan setelan jas sebagai pembatas. Privasi prianya menggesek miliknya. Dan lenguhan pun kembali menguar. Menggema pada dinding, kalau bukan saja karena riuh tepuk tangan di luar sana, ia yakin, mereka berdua pasti sudah ketahuan.

 _"Lewd."_ Celetuknya, _"You miss me that much?"_

Jungkook mengangguk. Bibirnya dirasa bengkak akibat dikulum. Dengan pandangan berkabut, ia menatap wajah dominannya yang terlihat semakin tegas. Ditambah sepasang alis dengan bekas luka pada sisi satunya.

 _"Charlie daddy,"_ lenguhnya, _"I want you_ _ー_ _"_

 _"You want me?"_ Dibalas anggukan, _"Yea. Me too."_

Charlie terkekeh pelan. Menyukai kilat nafsu dari kemilau cantik netra submisifnya. Nafas yang terengah serta riasan wajah yang kini berantakan, bukan masalah. Malah semakin membuatnya terlihat menggiurkan. Dan Charlie _ー_ _sebagaimana sifatnya yang Jungkook tahu_ _ー_ bukanlah pria dewasa yang mampu menahan gejolak nafsu ketika disodorkan satu hidangan yang begitu pasrah tanpa perlawanan.

Toilet bukan pilihan pertama. Tapi, bagi kedua insan yang saling merindu, menanti waktu kapan bisa menyentuh raga masing-masing, menyecap rasa manis sentuhan akan satu sama lain,ーruang marmer dominansi putih itu untuk saat ini pun lebih dari cukup.

 _"D-daddy_ _ー_ _h,"_

 _"Congratulations, baby."_ Charlie menyentuh rahang yang lebih muda dengan ujung hidungnya. Nafas hangat menerpa tengkuk, dan Jeon Jungkook sukses gemetar lemas, _"Oh, how I've missed you so much."_

Jungkook terengah, kedua kaki terasa lemas ketika di haruskan menopang beban tubuh. Sementara pinggang ramping kini di cengkeram begitu erat. Dan lidah panas menyapu permukaan lehernya yang kini bercucur keringat panas.

 _"D-daddy jebal,"_

 _"Yea, I want you too, baby. But this ain't the best place, yea?"_

Jungkook menggeleng. Sekalipun ia tidak bisa bicara, setidaknya ia mengerti apa yang diucap oleh pria dominannya. Refleks, kedua tangannya menyakup kedua pipi milik Charlie untuk mengarahkannya ke salah satu bilik.

 _"There, please daddy_ _ー_ _h,"_

 _"There? Okay."_ Charlie mengetuk lidah, mengecup bilah bibir yang akan tetap terlihat menggoda dengan kilau semerah cherry, _"Allright, you ride me, yea?"_

Jungkook mengangguk. Apapun itu, yang jelas mendapatkan pria yang akan mencumbunya kala ia tengah _horny_ menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

Dan ia rindu. Rindu sekali. 

.

.

Jas teronggok di lantai, kemeja tersingkap terbuka, dan celana terhempas entah kemana.

Jeon Jungkook nyaris telanjang, duduk di atas pangkuan seorang Charlie. Berusaha mengejar nafas yang tersendat, dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas di pundak sang dominan.

Tubuh bergetar hebat kala tangan Charlie bergerilya pada torso atas. Memberi pijitan sapa pada pinggul, mengelus perut, merambat naik menuju dua bongkah dada yang berisi. Meremasnya pelan, menghasilkan lenguhan _needy_ dari yang lebih muda sebelum mengapit dua tonjolan puting coklat yang menegang.

Ia suka sekali dengan tubuh Jungkook yang penurut. Karena ketika ia menjepit dan menarik _nippleny_ a dengan sedikit kasar, Jeon Jungkook akan refleks membusungkan dadanya. Dan saat itulah mulut panas Charlie sudah bersiap untuk menyambut puting kiri yang ia rindukan. Memainkannya dengan lidah, mengulum dan menghisap. Ditambah ministrasi berupa gigitan kecil yang membuat Jungkook semakin menggelinjang hebat.

Jungkook membawa kedua lengan memeluk leher milik prianya erat. Semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga Charlie terbenam sepenuhnya diantara dada. Tidak lupa tangan yang perlahan merambat untuk menjambak surai Charlie yang begitu lembut namun lebat. Menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang teramat sangat ketika Charlie menghisapnya keras.

 _"D-daddy,"_ lenguhnya pelan. Pinggul bergerak tidak nyaman ketika suatu rasa licin yang familiar mulai membasahi dinding rektum, mengalir hingga jepitan diantara kedua paha. _"Daddy I-I'm wet ung_ _ー_ _h,"_

 _"I know, baby. I can feel it."_ Kekehnya. Bibir melepas tautan dari puting yang kini bengkak memerah. Mengecup pucuknya pelan sebelum lidah panas kembali mengeksplorasi tulang selangka, _"Patient. I need to feel you."_

Jungkook merengek pelan. Ia butuh sekali milik Charlie untuk mengisinya lagi. Begitu tidak sabar untuk diklaim kembali. Dan tubuhnya begitu berkedut dari atas hingga bawah, haus akan sentuhan dominan akibat insting submisifnya yang begitu natural.

Sementara Charlie berusaha menyibukkan diri memberi tandaーruam kemerahan yang begitu pekat pada kulit seputih susu yang begitu kontras, pinggulnya mulai bergerak nakal. Menggesek miliknya yang menegang dengan Jungkook yang sudah mulai membengkak pada bagian ujung. Lelehan cairan _precum_ menggoda untuk jatuh. Dan rasanya ia yakin sekali tidak nyaman. Terbukti dari ekspresi Jungkook yang sedari tadi merengut dengan kedua pipi merah yang begitu panas.

Erangan frustasi dan desahan basah memenuhi ruang sempit. Dipadukan dengan suara decakan basah ketika Charlie sibuk menyesap tubuhnya. Telapak tangan besar menyakup bokongnya. Meremas begitu kuat yang Jungkook yakini akan meninggalkan ruam. Satu jari telunjuk menggoda kerutan lubang. Dan disaat itulah Jungkook tahu, bahwa ia sudah mencapai batasnya.

 _"Daddy jebal_ _ー_ _"_ isaknya. Air mata jatuh mengaliri pipi. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu frustasi.

Charlie menggeleng. Meskipun jujur saja, ekspresi Jungkook nyaris membuatnya kehilangan akal. Ingin segera menyetubuhi pemuda manis di pangkuannya hingga hancur. Karena Jungkook yang tengah _butuh_ seperti ini sangatlah menggoda.

Belum lagi tangan putih berjari ramping itu kini meremat erat pergelangan tangannya. Berusaha mendorong telunjuknya untuk masuk dan melecehkan daerah intimnya. Jungkook sudah basah terlebih dahulu, jadi pelumas atau _saliva_ tidak terlalu perlu.

 _"Daddy_ _ー_ _"_

 _"Alright, princess. As you wish."_

Jungkook memekik, dan refleks mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk bersender pada Charlie. Lengan kanan memeluk prianya begitu erat. Dan isakan serta erangan penyalur nikmat menggoda sukses keluar dari bilah bibirnya ketika Charlie memasukkan dua jari sekaligus. Tanpa menunggu waktu memulai gerakan menggunting dan langsung mengenai titik syaraf yang menjadi pusat kenikmatannya.

 _"If I'm not mistaken, it's a lil' bit on the left_ _ー_ _"_

 _"A-Ahn,"_

 _"_ _ー_ _Gotcha."_

Dua jari bertambah menjadi tiga. Charlie tetap setia mengocok rektumnya dengan gerakan menggunting yang membuat dindingnya longgar. Privasinya yang berkedut tidak terabaikan, karena Charlie menggerakan pinggulnya secara bersamaan. Ia merasa nikmat, Charlie jelas tahu sekali cara memanjanya hingga puncak.

Nyaris tersedak ludah sendiri ketika satu tangan Charlie yang bebas kembali meremas bokongnya. Kemudian bibir kini mengulum puting yang satunya. Jari tetap gencar melecehkan bagian terdalam, dan miliknya kini meledakkan semburan mani yang membasahi torso keduanya.

 _"U-ung Char_ _ー_ _daddy"_

Rasanya nyaris mati. Mati dengan nikmat, tentunya. Karena ia terpuaskan pada tiap titik nafsu.

Belum sempat ia memejamkan matanya yang mengatup lelah, Charlie tanpa aba-aba menarik jarinya keluar dari rektumnya. Membuatnya mengeluh karena mendadak terasa kosong sebelum tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terangkat seolah ia seringan bulu.

 _"Daddy pl_ _ー_ _akh,"_

Penis Charlie memasukinya dalam satu sentakkan. Telak menghantam prostatnya dan terasa begitu dalam. Anggap ia gila, namun saking dalamnya hingga ia tersedak dan terbatuk dalam tiap hujaman Charlie yang tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk beradaptasi.

Persetan sudah. Ia rindu.

Dan Charlie sukses mengobatinya dengan menyetubuhinya lagi. Menyatukan raga mereka dalam pergerumulan panas di dalam kubik sempit yang membuatnya nyaris kehabisan nafas. Lonjakkannya semakin liar, dan Charlie semakin bernafsu untuk _memakannya_ lagi.

Jeon Jungkook, pemuda cantik asal Korea yang selalu berhasil membuatnya gila. Menggumamkan nama manis itu ribuan kali dalam tiap mimpinya hingga ia terbangun dengan ranjang basah. Satu-satunya entitas yang mampu membuatnya bergairah.

Dan satu-satunya pemuda yang mampu mengisi relung hatinya yang telah lama kosong. Sayang sudah ada yang memiliki. Sekalipun Jungkook bisa saja jatuh kedalam pelukannya, Charlie tidak akan bermain kotor.

Ironi. Padahal ia sendiri sudah melecehkan tubuh berdosa itu berulang kali.

Charlie kembali mengklaim ranum penuh itu kedalam pagutan panas. Membelit lidah mereka, saling menyecap dan menyampur _saliva_ yang membuatnya ketagihan. Jungkook begitu manis, baik luar maupun dalam. Ia sedikit bisa merasakan _vanilla_ dan sedikit asam _peach_ pada ciuman mereka. Tidak percaya bahwa rasa yang bertolak belakang itu mampu membuatnya ingin meminta lebih.

Hentakkannya semakin brutal. Dan Jungkook semakin mengapit miliknya di dalam sana. Bergerak sedikit lebih lambat ketika bertemu sodokan liarnya. Ia tahu, pemuda manis itu lelah karena ministrasinya yang terlampau _kurang ajar._ Ditambah kini ia mencuri pasokan oksigennya. Sudah pasti ia lemas. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu menggoda.

Jungkook kembali memecah orgasme dengan deras. Beberapa tetes menyiprat dagunya sendiri. Membuat leher dan dadanya basah oleh kemilau mani yang terpantul bias cahaya lampu. Tubuh nan berisi dan berbalut kulit putih susu itu kini terlihat basah. Lengket oleh keringat dan cairannya sendiri. Dada dan selangka penuh bercak merah tanda cinta. Dan gundukkan berisi dengan kedua puting membengkak itu bergerak naik turun memburu nafas.

Bibirnya terbuka, dan turut menjadi korban keberingasan pria kaukasia yang masih sibuk mengejar orgasmenya. Mata sayu, dan wajah layu. Pemandangan penuh dosa menggoda yang akhirnya, mampu menghantarkan Charlie untuk meraih puncaknya.

 _"Thankyou, baby."_

Satu kecupan di daratkan pada kening pemuda Jeon yang teronggok lemas. Kedua netra itu kini bersembunyi dibalik kelopak berbulu mata lentik. Charlie kembali jatuh cinta, dan kini sukses memenuhi pemuda cantik itu dengan benihnya. Sebagian bercecer membasahi pahanya, dan sebagian memenuhi perut rata itu hingga sedikit mengembung.

Jeon Jungkook terlihat begitu cantik. Sayang milik orang lain. Dan mungkin orang itu bisa saja gila karena mengetahui kekasih manisnya dilecehkan orang asing untuk kedua kalinya.

 _"I love you, Baby."_ Bisiknya halus, _"Really, I do."_

Biarlah ia memendam rasa. Selama ia masih bisa mengklaim raga itu sesekali, ia tidak masalah untuk memendam perasaannya.

Selama Jungkook- _nya_ bahagia,ーya?

.

.

.  
ーEndー

CharlieKook BBMA!

Rushed ; diketik hanya 20 menit. Mohon dimaafkan bila ada typo/ kesalahan kata. Karena sejujurnya, saya tidak sempurna seperti Park Jimin :')


End file.
